Austria
Austria is a country in South-central Europe that historically was very powerful. Introduction Austria was historically a very powerful country up until WW1. In the vanilla version of the game Austria starts out as one of the greatest powers in Europe and as emperor of the Holy Roman Empire, but in MEIOU and Taxes Austria is not Emperor of the HRE which makes it significantly weaker and not recommended for beginners. Austrian events Main page: Austrian events Austrian Events mainly revolve around the HRE and relations with Hungary and Bohemia Austrian missions Main page: Austrian missions Austria's missions mainly revolve around conquering nearby lands and improving relations with nearby powers. Neighbours Austria is surrounded by many large and small countries each of which will be discussed in turn. Hungary Hungary historically had close ties to Austria as friend and foe. At the start of the game Hungary is allied to Austria, however after a few years an event called the treaty of Trnava will fire decreasing relations heavily, breaking the Alliance and making Hungary hostile in most cases. Hungary gets an event early on which might get them in a PU under Austria, but keep in mind that this event can also get them under a Union with Bohemia instead, or have not get them under a PU at all. Hungary is however difficult to manage in a PU because Hungary is way larger than Austria and the historical friend modifier decreases Liberty desire by only 10% opposed to 50% in Vanilla. Bohemia Bohemia begins the game as the Holy Roman Emperor unlike in the base game where Austria has that title. Bohemia will usually rival Austria but Bohemia's many vassals and the larger army they get from the HRE will make defeating them early on very difficult without help from other nations. Salzburg and Tyrol Salzburg is a one province minor(OPM) that borders Austria and shares its religion and culture with them making it quite attractive land however the player might not want to take it if they want maximum Imperial authority. Tyrol is another minor near Austria but rather than taking it by force, a player can easily get those lands diplomatically, since after a few months Tyrol and Austria will automatically get an alliance and royal marriage. and Tyrol has a scripted Habsburg heir, also every time a Tyrolian Ruler dies, an event will fire with a 25% chance for Austria to inherit Tyrol Carniolan minors The carniolan minors usually fail to get any large allies and although Austria does have a coastal province at the start of the game, it has the "no natural harbour" modifier which makes it more difficult for Austria to have a large navy. so it might be in the player's interest to annex the carniolan minors in order to be able to maintain a large navy. Strategy An Austria player may have a variety of different goals. The imperial crown At the start of the game Bohemia is the Holy Roman Emperor(HREmperor) and it should be a high priority to become the HREmperor themself. The player should aim to improve relations with electors as high as possible. Austria also usually has a lot of diplomatic relation slots that the player can use to guarantee the electors(but be careful to save slots for Fiume Tyrol and in some cases Hungary). The player is also usually on a time limit because Bohemia will have a massive advantage on securing votes(+50 reasons) once they reach 200 Population. Forming the HRE ditto Recreating Historical borders ditto = Category:Content Category:Country